doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Davros
Davros − przywódca Kaledońskiej naukowej elity, który pochodził z planety Skaro i później stał się znany jako twórca Daleków. Służył im jako przywódca podczas wojny domowej Daleków, a później stał się imperatorem całej ich rasy, lecz jego relacje z podwładnymi były ciągle napięte. W związku z tym, że Davros był twórcą Daleków, stał się przez to jednym z największych wrogów Doktora, który rywalizował z Mistrzem dzięki swojemu szaleństwu i intelektowi. Był też winny miliardom śmierci i wojnom w całym czasie i przestrzeni. Biografia Wczesne życie Davros urodził się na planecie Skaro podczas tysiącletniej wojny pomiędzy Kaledami i Thalami. Był on owocem relacji Lady Calculi i radnego Questeda. Miał on starszą siostrę Yarvell. Czasy jego dzieciństwa pokrywały się z czasem braku szlachetności i łaski na Skaro, a samo życie na tej planecie był surowe i ponure. Użycie broni jądrowych przez obie strony konfliktu stworzył teren nazywany nieużytkami, który był zamieszkiwany przez Mutosów powstałych w wyniku mutacji spowodowanej promieniowaniem jądrowym. Byli oni często wykorzystywani jako niewolnicy przez obie strony tysiącletniej wojny. Jako dziecko Davros twierdził, że tylko matka w niego wierzy, a inni słusznie bali się go i jego determinacji. Ojczym Davrosa, pułkownik Nasgard (który początkowo był uważany przez żonę i syna jako biologiczny ojciec) chciał, by jego syn został żołnierzem jak jego przodkowie, ale ten chciał być naukowcem. ([[Audio:Innocence|Audio:Innocence]]) Podczas swojego dzieciństwa Davros oglądał propagandowy serial telewizyjny Captain Croag and the Highland Rangers. Czytał wtedy też książkę Book of Predictions, która napisana była w starym języku Dalów. Mimo tego, że książka ta została zakazana przez radę dwunastu, Davros zachował ją w swoim posiadaniu przez wiele lat. ([[Audio:Gilt|Audio:Guilt]]) Krótko po śmierci ojczyma, Davros wstąpił do wojska i wkrótce potem stał się żołnierzem, tak jak Nasgard chciał. Po śmierci Nasgarda, jego majątek przeszedł pod zarządzanie Davrosowi, a jego matka i siostra nie mogli z niego korzystać dopóki syn zmarłego się nie ożeni. Jednakże Calcula miała znajomości w sądownictwie, więc szybko unieważniła testament zmarłego męża i odzyskała władzę nad jego majątkiem. Zdołała ona też zeswatać swojego syna z córką radnego Matrosa, który był głową drugiej bardzo wpływowej rodziny kaledońskiej. ([[Audio:Purity|Audio:Purity]]) Naukowa kariera [[Plik:Other_Young_Davros.jpg|thumb|Młody Davros ([[Komiks:Davros|Komiks:Davros]])]]Wkrótce Yarvell, siostra Davrosa, zaczęła głosić chęć pokoju z Thalami i zachęcała politykę zagraniczną do podjęcia jakiegoś kompromisu z przeciwną stroną. Jej brat stanowczo nie zgadzał się z poglądami siostry. Po swoich trzydziestych urodzinach, Davros zaczął uważać, że jedynie eksterminowanie Thalów przynosi mu jakąś przyjemność i jego celem było spowodowanie kompletnej dominacji Kaledów na Skaro. Siłą został wcielony do korpusu wojskowego, gdzie jako naukowiec miał wymyślać nowe bronie do użycia w wojnie. Jakiś czas później matka Davrosa zabiła jego ojca i siostrę, więc w hołdzie dla Yarvell, Lady Calcula i Davros umieścili jej prochy w rodzinnym domu, lecz brat zmarłej w tajemnicy zabrał jej ciało i użył do naukowych eksperymentów. ([[Audio:Purity|Audio:Purity]]) Jego pierwszą pracą w korpusie naukowym była produkcja jedzenia, które miało postać pastylek. Wkrótce Davros dowiedział się, że są one zrobione nie tylko z materii warzyw, ale też i ciał zmarłych. ([[Audio:Davros|Audio:Davros]]) Miesiąc po śmierci jego matki, Davros został ciężko ranny w wyniku bombardowania, które zniszczyło jego laboratorium. W wyniku odniesionych ran, Davros stracił swoje oczy, kubki smakowe, lewą rękę oraz ciało od pasa w dół. Od tego czasu musiał poruszać się za pomocą mobilnego systemu podtrzymującemu życie. Po tym wypadku, Korpus Naukowy dał mu strzykawkę z trucizną, by mógł popełnić samobójstwo. Davros zatrzymał ją, ale jej nie użył. ([[Davros (historia audio)|Audio:Davros]], [[Korpucja (historia audio)|Audio:Korupcja]]) Po tym, jak zabił Supremo i innych członków Rady Dwunastu, Davros stał się głową rządu Kaledów oraz najbardziej uprzywilejowanym cywilem żyjącym na Kaled Dome. Davros zaczął eksperymentować na żywych stworzeniach oraz uczył je wymawiać jego imię. Dla jednego ze swoich pierwszych eksperymentów użył mózgu Thala, a nie Kaleda. ([[Guilt (historia audio)|Audio:Guilt]]) Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Genesis of the Daleks Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Destiny of the Daleks Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Resurrection of the Daleks Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Revelation of the Daleks Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Remembrance of the Daleks Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Skradziona Ziemia Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Koniec podróży